


Intervention

by Anxious_pineapple



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Confessions, Truth Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_pineapple/pseuds/Anxious_pineapple
Summary: After Lena finds out that Kara is Supergirl, Lena distances herself. After weeks of dealing with Kara moping over Lena, Alex stages an intervention.“The room is set up. Everyone is on board with the plan and is ready to cover. I’m going to call Kara here, and I need you to get her setup while I go kidnap Lena.”“I really wish you wouldn’t call it that,” Kelly scolds.“Kidnapping? That’s what it is.”“It sounds so wrong though.”“Okay, I’m going to go forcibly encourage Lena to come with me.”“Terrible.” Kelly says playfully punching Alex in the shoulder.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Intervention

“It’s been long enough, J’onn. I mean, two months without a word between the two of them. They were in constant contact before that bald bastard went and exposed her secret. Their falling out was bad, I get that, but they were best friends before. People don’t just change like that. Kara needs to just let Lena get everything out of her system and then Lena needs to accept Kara.”

“Alex-“

“I have to do something about it. If I could just get them in a room together where they both are comfortable. I could lock them in a containment unit until they talked about their feelings about each other. Like an intense forced therapy session.”

“That’s not-“

“I can get Kelly to mediate and prompt them. I mean, she is a therapist after all. I should probably be there too just in case things get out of hand. I wonder if a truth serum would work on Kara. ‘Cause that’s the problem Lena has, she thinks she can’t trust Kara. Would the truth seeker work on her?”

“This is a terrible idea.”

Alex holds up her hand to shush him. “Just- will it work?”

“The toxins are injected into the skin so no it won’t work on her unless...”

“Unless?”

“I really don’t-“

“I’ll use low grade kryptonite!”

“Alex, no!”

“Oh... Alex yes!” Alex shouts as she speed walks out of the room. 

“That’s not going to end well.” J’onn picks up his jacket, following Alex who is in the process of making a call to Kelly. 

“Hey babe, can you come down to the DEO. It’s not that important or anything, I just want to talk to you about something. I love you too.”

In a conference room at the DEO

Kelly gives Alex a brief kiss. “So, what’s going on?”

“I want you to help me stage an intervention between Kara and Lena.”

“What kind of intervention?”

“The kind that will help them get back to being best friends.”

“How do you think that is going to work?”

“Well, first, I have to get them in the same room so I’m going to use low grade kryptonite on Kara and I’m going to have to kidnap Lena. I’m going to get them both in a room with low level kryptonite and use a truth seeker on Kara.”

Kelly waits, expecting Alex to give some indication she is joking. 

“So what do you need me to do?”

“I need you to mediate the conversation between them to keep it civil and focused. And if they are having trouble, I can get the truth seeker.”

“Alex, this isn’t something that can be solved with just one conversation.”

Alex pouts as her mind whirs into action trying to come up with another solution.

“But...”

“But?” Alex asks hopefully. 

“It might be good for them to get everything out in the open. It might help them both move forward.”

“So are you in?”

“It’s such a terrible idea, but it might just work, so I’m in.”

“Yes!” Alex hugs Kelly tightly after pumping her fist in celebration. 

“I’m going to go set it up, and then I’m buying you dinner.” 

Alex stops bouncing long enough to press another stronger kiss against Kelly’s lips. 

“Hey. Calm down for a second. You have to bring other people in on this plan. James needs to know that  
Kara isn’t going to be at CatCo, Sam needs to know that Lena isn’t going to be at L-Corp, and J’onn should probably be on call as Supergirl.”

“That’s smart. I’ll get on that.”

The next day at the DEO

“The room is set up. Everyone is on board with the plan and is ready to cover. I’m going to call Kara here, and I need you to get her setup while I go kidnap Lena.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t call it that,” Kelly scolds.

“Kidnapping? That’s what it is.”

“It sounds so wrong though.”

“Okay, I’m going to go forcibly encourage Lena to come with me.”

“Terrible.” Kelly says playfully punching Alex in the shoulder. 

Alex turns and plants a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling out her phone, Alex calls Kara. 

“Hey, Kara. Can you come down to the DEO?”

“No, nothing is wrong, just want to discuss something with you.”

“See you soon.”

Alex smiles deviously at Kelly. 

“You are enjoying this way too much.”

Kara flies into the building less than 10 minutes later and meets Alex in the containment room where two chairs are seated facing each other. 

“Hey Alex, what’s going on?”

“Kara, take a seat.”

“You’re starting to worry me Alex.”

“No. It’s fine Kara.” Alex presses the tablet and activates the kryptonite. 

“Alex?” Kara asks, confused and weak. 

“Just relax Kara, it's going to be okay.” Alex reassures her as she handcuffs Kara to the chair. 

“Now, Kelly?” Alex calls. Kelly steps into the room and sits in the chair across from Kara. 

“Hi Kara, it’s okay. You’re safe, we are just going to have a conversation and need to make sure you don’t run off.”

“Alex,” Kara complains. 

“Sorry, Kar, This is for your own good.” Alex says disappearing out the door. 

“Kelly, please let me go, I have to get back to work, the article I was writing is due today.”

“James and Nia are taking care of it.”

“What is this about?”

“Your sister thinks you might need a little help dealing with everything that happened these past few months.”

“You mean about Lena? I’m fine.”

“The fact you just said that tells me how not fine you are. Don’t worry, Alex is bringing something that should help.”

Kelly pulls out the case with the baby truth seeker and sets it on the ground between them.  
“Will that even work on me?”

“It can penetrate your skin now that you are under the kryptonite.”

“Just ask me what you want to know. There is no need to go through all of this.”

“Okay, I’ll be as direct as possible right now. Do you love Lena?”

“Of course.”

“More than a friend?”

Kara falters and doesn’t answer right away. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish.

“You told me you were going to tell the truth.”

“Fine, yes. I love Lena. Probably more than I have ever loved anyone before, but it doesn’t matter now because she hates me and won’t even talk to me.”

“Okay. We are going to get more into that when Alex gets back, so for now, tell me what your article was about.”

At L-Corp

Lena is working in her lab under the building which makes it easy for Alex to walk right in.

“I asked for no interruptions for an hour Jess...” Lena notices Alex. “What do you want?”

“I want you to come with me.”

“Why?” Lena raises her eyebrow.

“There’s something at the DEO I want you to see.”

“I’m too busy to go to the DEO right now.”

“No you aren’t.”

“How dare you? I’m in the middle of a breakthrough.”

“You’ve been down here for a week without leaving, you can afford to take a couple of hours. Trust me, you’ll be glad you did.” Alex places a hand on Lena’s arm.

Lena scoffs, shaking the hand off, “Trust you. That’s rich. Just leave.”

“You’re really not going to come with me?”

“No. Now go.”

“Sorry Lena,” Alex injects Lena in the neck with a syringe, catching her when she falls.

On the coms, Alex calls brainy for help. He helps get Lena to the DEO.

They walk into the containment unit dragging the unconscious Luthor between them, and Kara tries to break the handcuffs.

“Lena!” Kara tries to get her friend’s attention, but fails and turns to her sister, “Alex! What did you do?”

“I gave her plenty of chances to come peacefully, but she’s really mad.”

Alex handcuffs Lena to the chair previously occupied by Kelly and injects her again. Lena’s eyes open wide and wild.

“Calm down Lena. Everything’s okay,” Alex reassures her.

“You kidnapped me!” Her eyes roam over to Kara across from her. “Of course you’re involved in this. Let me go. I have more important things to be doing than talking with a liar.”

“Hey! I don’t want to be here either.” Kara rattles the handcuffs restraining her, earning an eyebrow raise from Lena.

“Ladies, please. We are only trying to help you.” If it will make you feel better, we brought the truth seeker and can use it on Kara.”

“I want nothing to do with her.”

“Maybe we should use the truth seeker on you. Get those feelings out in the open.” Alex attaches it to Lena’s arm.

“This is one of the stupidest plans you’ve ever come up with. You can’t just force people around. Torture. This is torture. I have to look into the face of the woman who has broken my heart and I can’t lie.”

“Great start,” Alex nudges Kelly who shakes her head.  


“Kara? What do you have to say?”  


“Probably another lie.”

Alex transfers the truth seeker to Kara.

“There. Now she can’t lie. Go ahead, ask her anything.”

“Fine. What happened to my MIT sweatshirt?”

“Oh I stole that like 3 years ago. You looked so cute in it, but it was so soft when you hugged me and it smelled just like you, all flowery and wonderful. So I kept it. Do you want it back? It’s here. I like to wear it when I get hurt to remind me of you.”

Kelly and Alex share a look. Lena sighs.

“Kara, is there anything you want to ask Lena?”

“No. But she can ask me whatever she wants. I just want my friend back. I wish I wasn’t supergirl so I would have had to lie to you all that time. I miss hearing you laugh at my ridiculous jokes and seeing your gorgeous smile. You just look sad now and I know it’s because of me and I hate that.”

“Kara,” Alex says softly, shaking her head.

“What, Alex? This was your idea.”

“Do you love Lena?” Kelly asks, just as soft.

“Of course I love Lena. How can you not love Lena? She is gorgeous and kind and brilliant. Who wouldn’t love her? I mean, I know there are people who hate her, but they are all idiots who don’t know her at all. And you don’t even need to use the truth seeker on her because she is so honest. She’s just the best so of course I love Lena.”

“Kara, shut up!” Lena hisses. “You’ve had your fun, Alex. Now let us go. I’m sure Supergirl here has better things to do, and I have two multi billion dollar companies to run.”

“Yeah. I thought you might say that. That’s why Sam is looking after L-Corp, James is looking after Cat-Co, Nia is covering Kara’s article, and J’onn has shapeshifted into Supergirl should the need arise.”

“Fuck!”

“Language!”

“Now that that’s out of the way, maybe we can get back to the therapy session.”

Kelly puts the truth seeker on Lena. “Lena, how do you feel about Kara?”

“She’s a liar who can’t be trusted. Didn’t even need the truth seeker for that. Every day for three years, she chose to lie to me and have a relationship with me as two separate people. As supergirl, she treated me as just another Luthor, but as Kara she made me feel like I was more than my last name. That hurts worse than all of the other betrayals in my life because I had built my walls so high to protect myself, but she broke right through them without me even realizing until it was too late.”

“Would you say that before you knew about Kara’s double identity, you were happy letting her in your life?”

“Of course. I finally had someone I loved who loved me back. I hate this damn creature!”

Kara’s lips spread into a smile.

“Lena, you have to realize that Kara hasn’t changed now that you know that she is also Supergirl.”

“Of course I know that! I am just having trouble reconciling the two identities.”

“I didn’t lie to hurt you.” Kara says in a small voice. Despite not being attached to the truth seeker, everyone in the room knows she is telling the truth.

“I know,” Lena says just as soft, “but it still did.” 

“Where do we go from here?” Kara turns to Kelly.

“You’ve both made mistakes, and you both are hurting. Forgiveness is something that may be difficult, and you two have been through too much for a true fresh start. Maybe this can be a new beginning.”

“How is that different from a fresh start?” Lena scoffs.

“A fresh start disregards all of the past, good and bad. A new beginning allows you both to build on the good of the past while learning from the mistakes.”

“I’d like that,” Kara says.

“Me too,” Lena sees a spark of hope in Kara’s eyes. “But, I’m going to need to take it slow.”

“I understand.”

“Good.” Lena turns to Alex. “Can you let us go now?”

“Sure.”

Alex unlocks the handcuffs and power dampening cuffs. Kara stands awkwardly looking like she wants to give Lena a hug. Lena gives in and opens her arms to her. Kara falls into her, having to use a bit of her superpowers to keep them from both falling over into Kelly.

-fin-


End file.
